


Stolen Moment

by bessemerprocess



Category: Veronica Mars (TV), White Collar
Genre: F/M, Porn Battle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-23
Updated: 2010-07-23
Packaged: 2017-10-10 18:29:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/102769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bessemerprocess/pseuds/bessemerprocess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Veronica, Neal, and what might be a chance meeting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stolen Moment

Matisse's _The Beast of the Sea_ goes missing, so Peter drags him down to the National Gallery at 3 am. Normally, Neal would be wide awake and willing, but they'd just come off a case and he hasn't sleep in what feels like a week. Even Peter seems to be dragging.

"There's Cruz," Jones says, pointing out the other agent. "She said she was bringing coffee."

Lauren is followed over by a blonde who indeed is carrying a cupholder full of Starbucks. Neal's so focused on the caffeine, he doesn't recognize her at first.

He takes the cup she offers him and nearly moans over it as he takes his first sips. It is the way she laughs in response that triggers his brain.

"Veronica?"

"And I though you were the observant one," she says, and lets him hug her.

Peter gives him a look that demands explanation later, but then there is shooting and running, and Peter gets distracted.

The thief had apparently been trapped in the building, and then decided to make a run for it. Of course, that run for it is a across a lobby filled with armed FBI agents, so it is a very short escape attempt.

In the resultant chaos of the arrest, no one notices when Neal grabs Veronica's hand and the two of them disappear.

***

"I thought the rule was: don't get caught," Veronica says before bouncing into his arms once the door to Neal's suite is closed behind them.

"What can I say? There was a girl," Neal replies, arms still around her.

"Of course there was a girl," she says and then she's kissing him. His lips remember what to do, even if the rest of his brain is spinning. It's been almost five years and it feels for a moment like nothing has changed.

When they break for air, she pushes him towards the bedroom and he gladly lets her. Veronica knows what she wants, she always has, and Neal is content to let her run this show.

She undoes his tie first, straddling him, and then goes for the buttons of his shirt. "You always were a fine dresser, Mr. Caffrey. Well, except for that one time."

"Doesn't count," he says and leans up so she can pull his shirt off. "You were in charge of wardrobe that particular time."

"I wasn't the one who rolled, literally rolled, in paint, either. Before the paint, it was a very nice example of high end grunge," she reminds him, fingers ghosting over his ribs.

"Rips shouldn't be fashion statements," Neal says, and reaches up on pull her blouse up and over her head.

Veronica smirks. She's won this argument before, and instead of replying she nips and sucks her way down his chest and removes the rest of his clothing in one smooth motion. Hers follow, and then she sits back on her heals and takes a appreciative look at his naked body.

"You look better every time I see you naked, Neal," she says.

"So do you," he says, with his best leer firmly in place.

"Silly boy," Veronica says, and lays down next to him. "Show me you appreciation."

He pulls out his best, fingers and tongue electing gasps and moans as he works. He knows what Veronica likes, butterfly touches and teeth grazing her clit.

She comes once, twice, before pushing him on his back and straddling him. She's hot and tight, and he's so very glad she knows him well enough to know exactly where he'd stash the condoms even in a new place.

She rides him, on hand on his chest, another on her own clit, sending them both into a dizzying spiral towards orgasm. He comes, hands fisted in the sheets, eyes locked with hers. She doesn't stop moving until she follows him.

Veronica snuggles in next to him, and pulls the coverlet up over them both. "So, Agent Burke, how is he working out for you? Because there's this thing, and I sort of need a favor," she says.

Neal just laughs, of course Veronica needs a favor.


End file.
